


He did it for Love

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Oswald risks his life for love. Yeah okay, this might be stretching the characters a bit. But I wanted to write a scenario in which Oswald can finally prove how selfless his love for Ed is. I wrote this because I still refuse to accept canon. So this takes place after events from 4x19.





	1. Chapter 1

It was all so fast, Oswald hadn't even had the time to think before his body reacted. He saw the horrified expression on Edward's face as he looked in Lee's direction. He saw the look on the woman's face as she realized she was about to die. He could hear Sofia Falcone laughing victoriously behind them. There was only a moment to act or it would have been too late. Against all odds, he dove in front of Leslie Thompkins shielding her body from the would be lethal bullet. He felt it pierce his body as he crumpled to the ground. He lay motionless, hearing the chaotic scene around him. There were more gunshots. And Jim's voice shouting, “GCPD!” Why did Jim always do that? He would have found it funny if he hadn't been on the brink of death. 

For once he felt lucky about the arrival of police. Edward would be safe. The one he loved would live and he could be happy. Oswald tried to feel at peace knowing this, but he still bitterly wished that it was with him instead. He was beginning to fade out of consciousness, but before succumbing to the dark, he thought he heard Edward's voice say, “I can't leave him!”

He awoke confused, trying to piece together where he was and how he got there. He remembered figuring out where the Riddler's next heist would be and following after him and Lee. He had intended to set off the alarm and take the prize for himself. Edward deserved it after betraying him at the bank. He hadn't anticipated Sofia coming out of her coma and, with help from Zsasz, immediately seeking revenge against the woman who shot her.

He remembered seeing the shock on Ed’s and Lee’s faces when Sofia began her speech about their impending demise. Oswald had stood frozen, just as shocked by the turn of events. He remembered everything that happened after that, but couldn't figure out why he had done it.

He blinked the memories away and looked around himself, noticing his surroundings for the first time. He was home. The Van Dahl manor. Lying comfortably in his own bed. But how? He turned and noticed the mop of curly brown hair. Edward had pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. His body was leaned forward, resting on the bed next to him. Oswald could hear him lightly snoring.

Without thinking, he reached out to him, threading his fingers through the messy hair. He had to feel to realize this was all real. At his touch, Edward began to stir. He stretched and yawned, leaning back upright in his chair. Ed glanced over at him, and Oswald could see the tear stains running down his face.

“I'm glad you're awake.” Edward sighed.

Oswald nodded. He didn't know what to say. They sat quietly a moment. Edward looked at him as if trying to decide something. He looked almost as confused as Oswald felt. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

“Why did you do it? You could have died.” he asked Oswald, shaking his head, “You had nothing to gain from this.”

“I don't know.” Oswald answered honestly. It was nothing so noble as wanting to give his life for Ed's happiness. He hadn't thought through his actions. He saw the look of pain and despair on Edward's face and he reacted. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had no desire to die for Leslie Thompkins, another woman Ed chose over him. And yet, he had nearly done just that. He was just as baffled by his actions as Edward was.

“Don't do it again.” Edward warned him sternly.

This confused Oswald further. Was Edward really angry with him for saving the woman he loved? Oswald felt at a loss. He really couldn't do anything right in Edward's eyes.

Aloud he said, “I don't understand.”

“You could have died, Oswald.” Ed repeated, emotion beginning to color his tone, “You could have died. And when I realized it might be you…”

He trailed off. He was too ashamed to admit it. But Oswald just looked back at Edward trying to puzzle out what he was implying.

The man took a steadying breath and continued, “When I realized you might die instead of her, I wished you hadn't taken the bullet. I wanted it to be you that lived. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again.”

Oswald was struck dumb by this, eyes widening in disbelief at what he was hearing. Edward would choose him? Did he mean to say he cared more for him? Oswald’s heart was hammering wildly in his chest. He felt tears running down his cheek. Edward brushed them away with a gentle hand.

“I… I love you, Edward.” Oswald stammered, voice choked with emotion.

“I love you too, Oswald.”

With that Edward leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Oswald's trembling lips. He tenderly stroked Oswald's face, attempting to convey his love through touch. Oswald sighed contentedly. He knew now why he had done it. For Edward, he would do anything. He did it for love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a request in the comments I decided to write more. This isn't exactly a part 2, but I decided to write it anyway. It's the same events but from Edward's perspective this time. I plan on doing a sort of epilogue chapter after this as well. Expect some family fluff and Ed being a sweety taking care of Oswald next chapter.

“Hello, old friend.” A familiarly mocking voice called behind him.

“Oswald. You never learn do you?” Edward replied bitingly, “You should get going before you make a fool of yourself again.”

Oswald's face reddened at his words, but the man made no move to leave. Rather, he held his head a little higher before responding with, “Oh. I won't be the fool this time. You see, I knew you would be here. And unlike last time, I've prepared a little surprise for you. Now, you can either hand over the money, or I press this button trapping you here and setting off the alarm.”

“How do I know you won't press it as soon as you get what you want? Edward questioned through gritted teeth.

“Hm?” Oswald paused as though contemplating it before his expression changed to a smirk, “You don't.”

Edward tried desperately to think of another way. He loathed the idea of being bested by Oswald again. The Riddler shouldn't be so easily outsmarted. But Oswald seemed to always figure him out, at least when he wasn't blinded by emotion.

“Besides, out of the two of us, I'd say I'm the more trustworthy one here, Ed.” Oswald continued with a chuckle, “And you don't have any other choice.”

Edward gnashed his teeth in frustrated fury. He could see he had no other option, but wasn't ready to admit it just yet. Lee placed a gentle hand on his arm to calm him.

“He's right. Let's just give him what he wants.” She told Edward, scowling at Oswald.

“Always the voice of reason. You should listen to her, Ed.”

Lee took the loot from Edward's hands and made her way over to hand it to Oswald.

“You two should get going before I change my mind.” Oswald said once he had the money in hand.

“No one is going anywhere!” Sofia Falcone shouted.

The three turned to face the new arrival. She strutted in confidently, gun held pointing at them. She was flanked on either side by the two assassins, Zsasz and Headhunter. Edward couldn't believe his misfortune. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He did not fear death, but he wished he was facing it alone.

Sofia began monologuing about their imminent demise, but Edward couldn't focus on it at all. His mind raced trying to figure a way out of this impossible scenario. Then Sofia lifted her gun and aimed it at Lee. Edward's mind went blank and everything after that appeared to happen in slow motion. He looked at Lee, her eyes wide with terror. He heard the sound of the gunshot ring out across the room. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't make it to her in time to change her fate. He watched in horror, frozen in place.

And then the most unimaginable thing happened. It got worse. Oswald launched himself forward, placing his own body in the path of the bullet. Edward became ice. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Why? Why would Oswald? His blood ran cold and he was screaming. Not Oswald! Not him! The words echoed through his mind. He watched as Oswald's body lurched from the impact before falling to the ground. He saw the blood pooling on the ground and it was as though time had stopped. All that existed was Oswald lying there motionless and Edward's heart broke, maybe truly for the first time. 

"GCPD!"

As if breaking the spell, the sound allowed Edward to move again and he rushed forward to Oswald's limp form.

Lee tugged at his arm, “We have to go.”

“I can't leave him!”

Edward scooped Oswald up the best he could and Lee helped him to carry his burden. They were no longer the targets of gunfire. Sofia and her posse were preoccupied in their engagement with Jim and the rest of the GCPD who had just arrived. It was then that Edward became aware of how they had known to come. Oswald had activated the alarm. He had saved them all. But at what cost?

Back at the Van Dahl manor, Lee removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. Edward was too distraught and besides, Lee had the better training. He watched Oswald intently as she worked, worry etched into every line of his face.

When she finished her task, Lee left without a word. There was no need. Somehow without saying it aloud, Lee understood. He loved her, but he would choose Oswald. Edward was grateful for this. It had been hard enough to finally recognize it for himself. It had taken nearly losing Oswald again for him to admit it and it was easier not having to explain to someone else.

Edward pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. He watched Oswald waiting for him to wake. He seemed in stable condition, but Edward worried he might not open his eyes again. He'd lost so much blood on the way here.

"Why would you do that, Oswald?" Edward whispered, "You can't die, I need you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are ready for all the sappy sweatness of this. I feel like this is pretty sappy but I did my best lol. Can't help it, I just want Oswald to be happy right now. Anyway, as promised family fluff. Martin brings them biscuits to share.

Oswald reached up to pull Edward deeper into the kiss. He winced as the movement sent a sharp pain through his side. Ed pulled back in concern mumbling apologies that Oswald dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s not your fault. I should be more careful.” Oswald insisted.

“But you wouldn't have to, if it wasn't for me.” Edward replied, taking Oswald's hand and pressing kisses into his knuckles.

“Well, with treatment like this, I think it might just be worth it.” Oswald sighed happily.

The tender moment was interrupted by a soft knocking at the bedroom door. It swung slightly open to reveal Martin peaking around the edge. Oswald could see the worried frown across his face. Unshed tears still filled his eyes. So the boy knew about his latest injury then. Oswald smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to come in. Martin returned a shaky smile, hurrying in with a tray of slightly burnt biscuits and a jar of jelly. The boy was too young to be allowed to use the oven, but that didn't appear to have stopped him from doing so anyway. Oswald would let it go this time. After all, he had been left very hungry by his latest near death experience. 

Martin placed the tray down across Oswald's lap before picking up his notepad and rapidly scrawling a message across the page.

*I saw them carry you in.* Martin’s message read. He turned the page, tapping at the second part of the note and scowling, *but Olga wouldn't let me see you.*

“Well, that’s probably for the best. I've been asleep all this time anyway.” Oswald replied gently. 

Martin pouted at his response and crossed his arms indignantly. This was clearly not what he wanted to hear from him. Oswald felt the guilt twist in his gut at the worry he must have caused Martin. Oswald reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. He pulled the boy closer to him, ignoring the pain from stretching, so that he could wrap him in a warm embrace. Martin hugged him back, arms around Oswald’s neck as his body shook from quiet sobs. Oswald patted his back, doing his best to sooth the child. He hadn't realized the impact his choice would have on him.

“Don't you worry about me. I'm incredibly hard to kill.” Oswald reassured, “More cockroach than Penguin. Just ask Ed.”

Edward laughed awkwardly, “I did say that, didn't I?”

Martin pulled back, rubbing the moisture from his eyes, to look curiously at Ed. The expression on his face clearly said *Really?*

“Its true.” Edward explained, “Uncle Penguin and I didn't always get along so well. I've said some things I now regret.”

“We both did.” Oswald added as Martin began scribbling another note.

*It's not uncle. He's my dad.*

Oswald read the note and teared up at the words. It was the first time Martin had called him that. After his rescue, Oswald had told Martin he intended to adopt him, if he wanted. It appeared he had his answer.

Edward chuckled, “My apologies.”

Martin nodded his acceptance. Then he grabbed a biscuit and began slathering globs of jelly onto it. He took Oswald's hand and placed the morsel atop his palm, indicating he needed to eat. After that the three ate the light meal in comfortable silence. Oswald felt nourished by more than just the food. His current company was feeding an emptiness he'd forgotten was there. It would always be his weakness, his craving for love. But when his hunger was finally satisfied, when he felt filled by their love, he couldn't help but feel stronger. 


End file.
